Changing Bounderies
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: I have no real summary for this story except that it's supposed to be another harem story. it's kind of dark. so check it out or don't. rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_ **Okay, here is my latest TMNT story. I will warn those of you who read this that it will be a bit controversial since it deals with forced prostitution and minors. That being said, the main female protagonist of this particular story is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Such as knowing she will be sold into prostitution by her sadistic uncle- despite the fact that she's a virgin. **_

_**And deciding to do something about it.**_

_**So- try not to hate me too much as I've been watching movies about this particular subject just so that I can lay bare some of the horrors that many kids who've fallen through the system suffer. **_

_**So, read the story. Review or don't. I don't care for once.**_

_**(****************************************************************************************************************************)**_

_Sometimes all you have are bad choices... But you still have to choose- _

These were the words running through Sam's mind as she awkwardly walked down the dark streets of New Jersey in her borrowed outfit. A slightly nice black midriff jacket, slightly revealing scooped neck green shirt that her breasts almost fell out of, and a skirt so short that every time she took a step in her borrowed heels- she could feel the hem riding up more and more until she could almost swear to god that her ass was showing.

And as mortifying as that thought was... She couldn't turn back. Not now.

Not when turning back would cost her far more than tonight's experiences ever could.

And with only a few hours left opportunity wise, she simply couldn't afford to chicken out over something so stupid as mere modesty. Now if someone were to jump out of the shadows and put a gun to her head and tell her to go home- Well she might just have to go somewhere else to get this done. That was how determined she was to lose her virginity before her uncle returned home from work and finished setting his plans for her in motion.

Plans involving selling her as a prostitute to the highest bidder for the sole purpose of forcing her to endure any and every humiliation he could think of. Like finding out that he planned her first time to be an act of multiple rapes that would be video taped and sold as a porn movie wasn't horrifying enough.

But then she supposed that after the past ten years she shouldn't have been surprised to find all his plans for her, out. After all, she had always known that her uncle was a sick, sick man with a sadistic streak a mile deep. She had just never imagined that he hated her so much that he would do such a thing to her. After all, he may have beaten her senseless a few dozen times, and may have even choked her until she lost consciousness, and even starved her a few times after tossing her down the stairs at home.

But he had never given any indication that he was quite this sick in the head.

And with everything going down before her eighteenth birthday, she had no way to escape her fate. Running away never worked out well for her before since he always had his cop friends drag her back home. Going to the police was pointless. Since he had friends in just about every precinct imaginable. Asking someone to put in an anon tip to child services was pointless since the last time it had happened, her uncle had dragged her out of bed at three in the morning and thrown her in the car and drove them both down to the docks where the person who had put in the call on her behalf had been brought- and there he'd forced her to watch him kill said person.

She'd been eleven. And the person laying dead once her uncle had finished with them, had been the first real friend she had ever had. Markus Anderson. He'd been sixteen and too stupidly trusting.

After that she had stopped trying to reach out for help since it never did anything but come back to bite her in the ass.

Nearing the area she had scoped out a week or so ago, an area rich in night life ranging from exotic dancing to dance clubs. She had picked the semi neatest place to go to pose as a hooker. It was a two story brick hotel where a lot of girls brought their clients to do... Her lips curled back from her teeth in disgust as she thought, Stuff... The hotel was where the hookers in the area came with clients to do stuff.

Disgusting, disturbing, intimidating stuff that she never, never, _never_ wanted any part of.

She could feel the familiar need to start hyperventilating and crying, swelling up inside of her. Overwhelming her for a moment. _Making her want to drop to her knees on the sidewalk and scream until her throat was so raw that it bled. _However instead of giving into her fear like she wished too- she instead pulled out a small compact mirror and flipped it open and studied herself with a critical eye.

After all if she was going to pull this off she needed to look the part, right?

Her long brown hair had been combed and partially pulled back by a hair barrette, leaving the rest of her hair to curl this way and that at the tips. Her makeup had been done well enough to make her look more mature than her seventeen years- highlighting and emphasizing her lips, cheek bones and the emerald of her eyes. And her outfit, while nice enough, also accomplished making her look easy. Which _is_ what she had been going for.

As it was she was now half a block away from her destination and she already felt like she was walking the gauntlet. There had already been some cat calls from some hoods hanging around outside of a liquor store that she had just passed. And there were a couple of guys that had passed her not even two minutes ago wearing rumpled business suits with lipstick on their collars and they had looked at her with more than just lust in their eyes.

They had looked at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

So yeah, no matter how much money they offered- she wasn't interested.

She kept walking until she reached her destination and hung back for a moment, wondering if the woman that hooked some of the more independent girls in the area up with work, was here when she saw the red head step out of a hotel room counting some crumpled bills in her hands and a lit cigarette in her mouth. "Um... Excuse me miss!" Sam called out nervously and almost turned and ran when the woman's head snapped in her direction and she looked at her.

The woman in question was well known in the area as a former child prostitute who's pimp had been killed by police when she had been sixteen. Leaving her on her own to make her way in the world. And though she looked rather harsh to people who didn't know her, Patricia Gomez was actually a decent person.

Well, as decent as a lady in her line of work could be.

Pat scrutinized the kid for several seconds as she took a drag on her smoke and then blew it out after a moment or so then asked, "What you want kid?" There was a little bit of a bite to her tone, perhaps more than she intended if the kid's flinch was anything to go by.

"Tonight's my first night in this line of work and I was wondering if you could maybe help me?" The kid said as she nervously made her way closer to Pat who's dark brown eyes softened a bit in sympathy.

Whoever this girl was she wasn't the typical whore. And if it was really her first night on the job then that could mean any number of things.

"You have sex before?" Pat asked. The kid nodded her head. "What about STD's? You carrying?" The kid shook her head no. "Pregnant?"

"No."

"Okay then, what exactly do you need help with?"

"Well, I've had sex once or twice with boyfriends, but present circumstances have forced me to come here for the purpose of selling myself." Sam said, trying to give as little info as possible.

"What are the circumstances?"

"My parents died last week and I need the money to pay bills and such."

"Damn kid that sucks."

"Yeah..."

"Alright girly, as it turns out I have four friends coming over this way in the next forty five minutes or so. Their nice guys and they pay well. So you don't need to worry about being in a bad situation. If you do good with them then you can make close to seven thousand or more in one go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay set it up."


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shi-_ "Hey..." Sam's mind faltered a little bit as she looked towards Pat who was now standing at the door of the room that she'd just more or less shoved her into. Ready to leave apparently. Where as she had to stay there, in the freaky hotel room with the beige walls and the red cotton sheets... Completely terrified of what may happen next. She opened her mouth to reply, but it was too dry to so much as form a single syllable. Which was probably for the better since Sam now felt that need to burst into tears again.

"Kid, it's okay to be scared." Pat sighed after a moment or so of staring at her before going on to say. "After all, most girl's in the biz never know from one day to the next if we'll make it out alive-" _Now there's a lovely thought to put into a newbies head, _Sam thought almost hysterically though she wisely kept her silence. "But you'll be okay. The guys coming... They really are nice. If at any point you feel you cant go though with this just say so and they'll leave you alone."

Pat stood there for a moment or so longer, when Sam finally realized that she was looking for some sort of confirmation that she had heard her and flashed her what she hoped wasn't a totally freaked out half smile. Complete with a set of shaky thumbs up before Pat disappeared out of the room and left her alone.

Alone with silly beige walls and red cotton sheets that she was going to wind up dirtying with several unknown guys.

But most of all, she was left alone with her thoughts of horrors to come.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************)

The moment that Pat shut the kid up in the hotel room, her cell chimed with a text from the four that she'd be setting up with the new girl tonight. There had been a slight change in plans. And they would be arriving in less than five minutes. She sighed again and wanted to text and ask whichever had sent her the message what had happened, but knew that it was pointless to do so.

The four made it a point to speak to no one of their nightly activities.

Not since they were what they were. Among other things.

The people of New York called them the vigilantes. Hero's. Villain's. Whatever they were- Pat didn't care much about the media or it's propaganda. She knew who the four were, _what_ they were...

She had known them for a few years. Ever since their late teens when she had been attacked while walking home one night and they had saved her. She'd known then how special they were. And that didn't bother her. She'd grown up believing that a friend was a friend regardless of outward appearances.

Another text chimed on her phone and she glanced down at it and noted that it said they had some wine coolers and beer to share with whoever she had for them tonight- And she quickly glanced back towards the kid's room and frowned. Wondering if it would be wise of them to share alcohol with a minor.

Granted she wasn't totally sure that the kid was a minor in her late teens or early twenties. But she did get the feeling that she was a minor nevertheless.

But then given the situation the kid was currently in, as well as the fact that she'd be taking on four guys hung like horses... Well maybe a few drinks would be fine since the girl hadn't seemed all that relaxed. And she would need to be relaxed inevitably or she would only wind up getting hurt.

Texting the other back, she let them know that drinks would be fine, but she had a new girl lined up for them who was unfamiliar with protocol and didn't know if she would be able to relax without at least a few wine coolers in her. She would leave it up to the doctor of the group to access the situation more upon meeting the girl. And see what he thought of the matter.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************)

Don looked down at the text he got back from Pat, finding it just a little bit odd that she had even bothered to text them back when- after going over the text- he figured out _why_ and made a low humming sound. So she was introducing them to a new girl.

Interesting. Especially since the last one hadn't taken to them very well. She'd caught one glimpse of green skin (purely by accident?) and had freaked out on them thinking that they were aliens.

So they had sat her down and tried to tell her about their origins. They hadn't really wanted too, but it seemed the most logical choice for the moment to calm her down. However that had blown up in their faces and as she tried to run into the night screaming... Don had used his latest invention to give her body such a painful shock that it had somehow wiped her memory clean of them and their presence.

Once that was done, he had then taken a few minutes to check her vitals and make sure that he hadn't accidentally killed her. And then after making her comfortable and calling an ambulance to come and pick her up- laid out the money that she had earned that night plus an extra nine thousand or so for medical expenses. Just in case.

After all it had only seemed right given the fact that they were more or less indirectly responsible for her freaking out to begin with.

Shifting over side ways in his seat a little bit, Raph glanced down at the screen and quickly read the text before Don could hide or delete it and made a low sound that was part growl and part...well, it was hard to say with Raph. He usually had one emotional setting. And right now it was cranked up all the way to the highest level of agitation any of them had ever seen before.

And that was including their earlier years as kids, fighting the foot and so on.

But then after the night they'd just had- who could blame him for being so high strung emotionally. But then at this exact moment in time- all of them were strung out pretty bad.

It had been a crappy night for them.

Foiling four attempted rapes, nine muggings, two shootings, five knifings, a few gang fights, taking out a couple of gangs selling a new drug on the streets. A deaf woman and her kid had been attacked- both had been killed by some unknown assailant before they had been able to reach them. Even now the sight of the two freshly killed bodies were etched into their minds.

The woman's throat had been slit. Killing her almost instantly. And her daughter, whom had been about eight or nine by the looks of her, had tried to run but had been caught- and dragged behind a dumpster where her attacker had then murdered and mutilated her little body. Painting it red with her blood.

They had done the best that they could for the two- given the circumstances. They couldn't move the bodies, but they did call the cops and tell them where the two could be found. Then they had sat for almost three hours on one of the rooftops above while the police and the others authorities had worked. Hoping that somebody below would say something about the two that had died tonight, or perhaps the way the had been killed so that they themselves could look into it.

And after that hadn't panned out- they spent another hour or so after the authorities had finally left, looking around, and had found nothing to lead them to the murderers. Soon after, they had left the area and decided that before they went home to their ailing father- that they would unwind.

"So Pat's got a new gal for us to try getting along with... Wonder what she's going to be like." Raph finally said after what seemed like forever. Mikey turned his head to look at them from his seat, but then turned his head back around to face the window. Not really interested one way or another in the conversation at the moment. Not that Don really blamed him any at the moment.

He'd liven back up in a little bit after he got some alcohol in him.

The battle shell pulled into the familiar parking lot of the red light district's most infamous hotel, and came to a stop in the most shadowy area where each of them quickly filed out of their vehicle only after grabbing their long coats, hats, gloves, and so on. Pat waved them over as Raph grabbed the booze from the back and slammed the door closed while the rest walked over to the woman.

"Hey fella's. Rough night?" Pat asked out of politeness more than curiosity. They knew that, still they wished for a moment that she had simply hadn't bothered to ask. Because asking brought up all those non existent warm and fuzzy feelings they had at the moment. So she didn't seem offended when they didn't reply like usual. "Okay, movin on." She said as she gave them a quick run down of the new girl and her 'situation' along with what info she had gathered from the gal before she had put her in their usual room to wait for them...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know that you all are expecting some smut or lemony goodness in this chap between the turtles and Sam- But I have a shit load of stuff to go over in this story and it's going to get hella complicated. **

**So instead of giving you the steamy stuff for now, I'm just going to do things in flash backs and start this chap with a small time skip of several hours.**

**(*************************************************************************************************************************)**

_How had this happened?_ Don asked himself as he looked away from his computer to steal a small glance of the young woman- no- that was wrong. _Girl._ The young girl, laying across the room on the cot that he kept for medical emergencies. All the signs had been there. Had they actually bothered to see them at the time. They had been there from the moment that he and his brothers had entered the hotel room.

But their minds had been on other things.

Blocking out the horrors of the night. Blocking out their failure to save the murdered woman and child. Just blocking things out period. And like Pat had said, the new girl had been very appealing to him and his brothers in every way. She had been young, beautiful... With eyes like emeralds, lips as soft and pink as rose petals, long brown hair- as soft as silk- petite bone structure, a body like a model...

They had been so busy checking her out that they had totally missed the sudden scent of fear that had thickened the air.

If they had- they would have known that touching her would lead to trouble. But they had been so selfishly wound up in their own lives, their own pain and sorrow that they had completely overlooked the anxiety and clumsiness she had displayed when things had finally gotten started. They had merely chalked things up to nerves. After all Pat had told them her 'circumstances' and knew that she was supposedly new to being a prostitute.

Still...

_How had this happened? _The more he asked himself this question, the moodier more agitated he became. And he wasn't the only one. His brothers were each equally upset with how things had turned out. Granted that they hadn't expected to find an innocent young girl's blood on their hands. Otherwise he and Leo might not have let Mikey and Raph go first since the two were overly rough with her.

So much so that he could _still_ make out the blooms of blue black and yellow purple bruises in various places on her skin here in his lab, in the darkness. But that wasn't all he could see in the darkness of the room- No, there were also the bite marks (courtesy of Raph) the bandage around her left wrist (thanks to the wrist fracture) she had received when she had accidentally hit her arm against the solid oak headboard of the hotel bed during sex with Mikey.

But that wasn't the worst of her injuries. No the worst of it was the vaginal tearing and blood loss that she had suffered from being with his brothers. The tearing had been so bad that he'd had to stitch her up where she'd torn and start her on an IV. And the blood... Dear god- there for a while there had been so much of it that they had all feared that she had lied to Pat about being pregnant and was in the middle of a miscarriage.

Hell as it was this little gal was probably so traumatized that she would wake up totally turned off of the idea of sex with a man ever again.

Sighing, he got up out of his chair and took a moment to stretch his limbs before deciding to go for a small walk around the lair. Perhaps check on his brothers and father and see what was up with them since sleeping beauty wasn't showing any signs of waking for the moment. Maybe they had all started to calm down a little bit.

There was a loud bellow of rage from somewhere in the lair, outside of his lab, that had Don quickly backtracking his thoughts as something was smashed somewhere in...Raph's workout room. _Damn._ Don't tell him his brother was throwing another goddamned tantrum. Not that Don could really blame him any, this situation was frustrating for all of them. But still... He'd disturb Splinter if he kept his crap up.

And that would cause their eldest brother Leo to get up in Raph's face and everything would just spiral from that moment on.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************)

Raph looked down at his weights with dispassionate eyes and rubbed at the sweat running down his face with the back of one hand. His amber eyes glowering at the pieces of workout materials as if his glare would cause them to breakdown and tell him the reason/reasons why- _Why_ the young girl currently being treated by Don had done what she had done and _lied_ to them.

He just didn't understand.

Just like he wasn't able to understand how he and his brothers (trained masters of deception) hadn't been able to see through her lies. Had they been that hard up for a good lay? Or were their senses just dulling to the point of stupidity since the fall of the Foot Clan?

Huffing a bit as his rage momentarily was placed on the back burner of his mind... He wiped at the sweat on his face again and wondered how the girl was doing. If she was awake yet and such. He supposed he could go peek in and see for himself, but he was sort of worried that his temper might get the best of him if he did. But even so- He felt deep down inside that he couldn't just leave the girl alone.

There had been a moment, back in the hotel room, a strange moment where his eyes had met her own before she had shyly/awkwardly looked away- where he had felt this intense almost overwhelming pull.

She had just looked...so innocent. Like a baby deer or something. That for a moment he'd felt like protecting her.

And the sad thing was, even now- after all the lies she'd told that made him and his brother's look like fools. He still sort of wanted to protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Working! Working! Working!**

**No complaining about the slow updates please, I have over a hundred and fifty stories to update and even more to write.**

**(***************************************************************************************************************************)**

Leo sat beside Splinter's bed watching in a detached sort of way while his ailing father slowly and meticulously choke down what precious little food his stomach could stand. His mind on the events of the night. The girl his brother's had wounded. He was- as the leader and eldest of his four brothers- understandable as upset as the rest of them if not more so.

Which meant that he also had questions.

Who was the girl really? Why had she done what she had done?

Because after seeing the damage his brothers had inflicted on her, he at least needed to know the _why_ of things. If she didn't die from internal bleeding or something first, that is. He felt a small, slender hand lightly touch his hand and blinked at the sight of his father looking at him curiously. His expression saying what he, himself would not.

_What troubles you, my son? _

Forcing himself to smile a little bit, he took his father's and patted it as he said in his most assuring tone, "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Splinter gave him another look. This one saying,

_You shouldn't lie to your father._ Because as old and sick as Splinter was, he could still sniff out a lie from a mile away. Leo sighed tiredly, his heart aching for both Raph and Mikey whom were probably at _this_ very moment beating themselves up for what had happened with the girl. And as their brother, he felt for them. Yet at the same time was almost furious with their loss of control during sex- no, calling it simple sex was demeaning and downplaying the severity of things. Which he didn't want to do given how wounded the girl was.

And sure, they had hurt women before. But those incidents had been accidents. And they had left enough money with the women to pay their medical bills. But that was neither here nor there.

No- what he and Don had witnessed back at the hotel was anything but simple, no-strings-attached sex. It had been a full on violation of every moral and ethic code that their father had taught them. As it stood right now, his brothers, should their father ever find out- would be seen as rapists due to the violence of their actions against someone weaker than themselves.

Which meant that once he had his talk with the girl (if she was receptive enough to even let him near her, that is) he would have to order his brothers to either commit seppuku or make restitution in some way to keep their honor intact. If she would even allow them too. There would be a very strong chance that she would be too frightened once she was conscious.

He felt his father's other hand, gently covering the top of his own and looked at him. Leo kept his expression carefully masked while his heart squeezed painfully in his chest as his father gave him a concerned look that threatened to break him apart.

_Are you sure nothing weighs on your mind? _Is what the look said to him, silently bidding the new head of the Hamoto family to spill his secrets. And if not for his years and years of ninja training- Leo just might have told his father what he wished to know...

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Mikey sat on the floor of his room with his knees drawn to his chest, his eyes staring blankly ahead while his mind wandered from thing to thing. He was unsure of what to do after what had happened earlier. His mind was still reeling in shock. There had simply been too much blood for what had occurred to be natural. And neither he nor Raph had noticed any signs of distress... At first.

No- the entire time they had been doing their thing with the girl in Don's lab, she had been silently crying.

It hadn't been until just before he finished when he'd felt someone grab him by the back of his jacket and jerk him off of the girl, and then drop him on his ass, when he had finally realized that someone had noticed that the girl was suffering.

Thank god Don and Leo had decided that they would just kick back and unwind a bit before their turns otherwise the girl very well might be dead now. _Uh-_ He was starting to feel a little nauseous just sitting here thinking about everything. Come to think of it, he felt a little dizzy too. Maybe he should get up and go to the bathroom before he made a mess on his floor or something.

Fumbling around in the dark, he felt for his bed then after finding it- awkwardly lurched to his feet and took a step- no wait it wasn't even half a step before falling on his ass where he decided to stay until he felt well enough to try moving again.


End file.
